Liebe, die überlebt
by Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy
Summary: Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte als Dankeschön für die schönen Reviews für meine andere Fanfiction: die zerbrochene Vase.


**Liebe, die überlebt **

Warnings: Femslash und Slash (angedeutet)

Hogwarts, 12.12.1997

Albus Dumbledore betrachtete den Jungen vor ihm. Dem alten Mann kam diese Situation mehr als bekannt vor. Nur reagierte Draco Malfoy auf den Tod seiner Mutter anders als Harry Potter auf den Tod seines Paten. Während Harry hier in diesem Büro getobt hatte, blieb Draco ruhig. ‚Er ist schon viel erwachsener als Harry!' schoss es Albus durch den Kopf. „Draco, ist dir jemals aufgefallen dass deine Mutter ein Amlett um den Hals trug?" fragte der Schulleiter leise. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Albus seufzte. Was hatte es mit diesem Amulett zu tun?

Allein die Tatsache dass Albus am Hals der kleinen zierlichen Frau das Amulett gefunden hatte, war nicht bedenkend. Auch nicht dass scheinbar keiner das Amulett gesehen hatte, weder Snape, Draco noch sonst wer beunruhigte Albus nicht wirklich.

Doch er hatte schon einmal solch ein Amulett gesehen. Die Tatsache dass Lily Potter das selbe Amulett um den Hals getragen hatte, lies Albus unruhig werden.

Die Untersuchung dieses Amuletts hatte ergeben, dass das Amulett voller schwarzer Magie war und Albus befürchtete dass Sybill auch diesmal auf jede Menge verbotener Flüche stößen würde. Nur was sie bedeuteten dass wusste weder sie, noch Albus.

Auch bei Lily hatte niemand danach gewusst dass Lily dieses Amulett trug, geschweige denn was es damit auf sich hatte.

Albus biss sich auf die Lippen. Was hatten Narcissa und Lily miteinander gemeinsam? Warum trugen die Frauen Amulette voller schwarzer Magie?

„Draco?" der blonde Junge sah ihn an und Albus erkennen worin die Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Harry und Draco lag, sie beide sahen ihn hasserfüllt an. ‚Auch er gibt mir die Schuld!' dachte Albus. Er versuchte den Klos herunter zu schlucken, der sich bildete als er daran dachte, dass sowohl Sirius als auch Narcissa seinen Schutz benötigt hatten, den er ihnen nicht gegeben hatte.

„Draco, hat deine Mutter je von Lily Potter gesprochen?" „Von Potter's Mutter?" fragte Draco erstaunt und Albus erkannte das erste Mal mehr als nur Langeweile und Hass in den Augen des jungen Mannes. Albus nickte. Draco lachte rau: „Was sollte meine Mutter mit diesem Schlammblut zu tun haben? Außerdem ist sie ja wohl tot, oder?"

Albus knete seine Finger und war so sehr in Gedanken versunken dass er nicht bemerkte dass Trelawney in sein Büro stürmte. „Sir?" fragte sie aufgeregt. „Was haben Sie herausgefunden?" fragte er hastig. „Es sind die selben Flüche. Genau die selben." Albus sank in seinem Stuhl zurrück. Was passierte hier? Was bedeutete das alles? Wann hatten die jungen Frauen Möglichkeiten gehabt mit schwarzer Magie zu experimentieren?

Hogwarts, 24.12.1977 

Genervt nahm Lily Evans sich einen Weihnachtskeks. Sie hätte es ahnen müssen. Ihr Freund James würde sie wieder ignorieren, auch heute an Heilig Abend.

„Aber wenn wir ihm Lictus-Säure in das Trinken mischen, wird sein Haar fettig!" meinte James gerade begeistert. „Es heisst Liztus-Säure!" belehrte Remus ihn. Sirius winkte ab: „Ist doch egal, aber die Idee finde ich blöd." „Warum?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen, als Peter, Remus, James und Sirius die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Gerade noch so konnte Lily hören, dass Sirius erklärte, dass Schniefelus Haare auch so schon fettig genug waren. Ein Gröllen war zu hören und Lily schaute James empört an. Warum musste er wie ein Affe lachen?

‚Ich halte es nicht aus!' Lily stand ruckartig auf: „bin draussen!" sagte sie hastig und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Schnell gelangte sie an den Haupteingang des Schlosses. Die Sternen standen heute sehr günstig und liesen den Himmel sehr schön erscheinen. Lily ging über dem Schnee in Richtung des Quidditschfeldes. Das Geräusch, dass ihre Füße auf dem weissen Pulver machte, beruhigte Lily.

„Na die Nase voll von Potter?" ertönte eine schrille Stimme. Lily wusste dass es Narcissa Black war, noch bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Und du die Nase voll von Malfoy?" erkundigte sich Lily genervt. Narcissa saß auf einer der Tribünen, die Sterne liesen ihre Haare und ihre helle Haut noch weiser erscheinen als sie es schon waren.

Die Blonde hob die Schulter und lächelte süßlich: „Du bist nur eifersüchtig." „Eifersüchtig?" fragte Lily. Narcissa hob wieder die Schultern. Lily lies sich neben ihr fallen und fragte sich warum sie das tat. Was bewegte sie dazu, diese romantische Nacht mit der Eisprinzessin von Slyhterin zu verbringen?

„War nur eine Idee!" meinte Narcissa und diesmal war ihr Lächeln gequält. Lily betrachtete die junge Frau erstaunt. „Möchtest du eine, Evans?" „Was?" fragte Lily. „Hier!" Narcissa hielt Lily ein Päckchen Muggel-Zigaretten hin. „Nein, danke."

Narcissa hob zum dritten Mal ihre Schulter und holte sich eine Zigarette heraus. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sie mit einem Muggel-Feuerzug anzuzünden. „Scheiße!" murmelte sie. „Wie zündest du sie ansonsten an?" fragte Lily. „Mit meinem Zauberstab, aber der liegt drin. Hast du deinen dabei?"

Lily war überrascht, dass Narcissa sie um ein Gefallen bat. „Den brauche ich nicht!" sagte Lily und sie war selbst darüber erstaunt warum ihre Stimme so sanft klang. Sie nahm Narcissa das Feuerzug aus der Hand und zündete ihr die Zigarette an. Sie betrachtete einige Zeit das grüne Feuerzug, während NArcissa einen tiefen Zug inhalierte. „Danke!" sagte die Blonde. „Kein Problem!" Lily gab Narcissa das Feuerzug zurrück und als ihre Finger berührten, zog ein warmes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

Narcissa betrachtete sie amüsiert. „Was?" blaffte Lily. „Nichts, nichts!" sagte Narcissa schnell und grinste.

Lily schwieg und betrachtete den Himmel. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie nun gehen sollte, aber ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie etwas verpassen würde.

„Männer sind immer so." sagte Narcissa in die Stille hinein. „Was meinst du?" fragte Lily. „Sie ignorieren dich." erklärte Narcissa. Ein kurzen Augenblick fragte sich Lily, woher Narcissa wusste, dass James sie ignorierte, und was es sie anging. Doch als sie sah, wie Narcissa Finger beim ausdrücken der Zigaretten zitterten, wusste sie, dass Narcissa nicht über James sondern über Malfoy gesprochen hatte.

„Manchmal kann man sie ertragen!" sagte Lily schnell. „Du kannst Potter manchmal echt ertragen?" fragte Narcissa erstaunt. Sie wartete die Antwort nicht ab: „Ich kann Lucius nicht ertragen." „Warum tust du es dann?" fragte Lily. „Ich muss."

„Warum musst du?" fragte Lily vorsichtig. Wieder dieses bittere Lachen aus dem Mund der junge Frau: „Evans, mein Vater hat entschieden welchen Mann ich heiraten, aber er wird nie bestimmen…" „…welchen Mann du lieben wirst!" ergänzte Lily und versuchte das Kitzeln in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren, das sich bildete als sie Narcissa Finger über dem Schnee streichen sah.

„Er wird nie bestimmen, welche … Frau ich lieben werde!" verbesserte Narcissa und stockte. „Frau?" fragte Lily verständnislos. „Es gibt männliche Menschen, die nennt man Männer, die weiblichen nennt man Frauen…" „Ich weiss was eine Frau ist." unterbrach Lily ärgerlich.

Narcissa schwieg und Lily rutschte unruhig hin und her. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie es so weit hatten kommen lassen. Das sie hier mit einer der Feinden saß und über so was redete.

„Ich habe das Gefühl du möchtest mich etwas fragen!" stellte Narcissa fest. „Äh, wie ist es eine Frau zu küssen?" schoß es aus Lily herraus. In dem Moment als sie es gesagt hatte, bereute sie es zutiefst. Sie wusste nicht was besser war, so zu tun als hätte sie sich versprochen oder einfach wegzulaufen.

„Das kann man nicht erklären!" sagte Narcissa. „Oh, na gut!" sagte Lily und sie hasste sich dafür, dass in ihrer Stimme Bedauern mit schwamm.

„Man kann es nur zeigen!" flüsterte Narcissa und ihre Stimme war viel näher, als sie noch vor einigen Minuten war. Lily bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Zeigen?" fragte sie nervös. „Schau mich an, Lily!" bat Narcissa.

Lily versuchte ruhig zu atmen und drehte sich zu der Blonden um. Ihre Augen mussterten Lily aufmerksam und dann sagte sie: „Schließ deine Augen, Lily!"

Eine kurze Augenblick zögerte Lily, doch dann tat ihr Körper was die Frau gegenüber von ihr ihr gesagt hatte. Kurz nachdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte sie sanfte Lippen.

Lily schwanden die Sinne. Sie drückte sich mit aller Gewalt an den weichen Körper der Slyhterin.

Irgendetwas ließ sie anschwellen und fast schmerzen und sie spürte, wie sie irgendwie feucht wurde... je mehr, desto mehr sie von Narcissa spürte.

Als deren Hand sich zum ersten Mal an ihre kleine spitze Brust tastete und Finger sanft wie Schmetterlinge über ihre Brustwarze strichen, schrie Lily leise auf und schüttelte dann stumm den Kopf, nicht mächtig mehr der Sprache.

Doch Narcissa legte nur einen Finger über ihre geöffneten feuchtglänzenden Lippen, küsste die weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen und ließ die zweite Hand auf Lilys Brust ruhen... um dann beide Knospen zugleich zu berühren.

Selbst durch den Stoff ihres Kleides hindurch war es wie ein Blitz, der Lily durchzuckte und ihr fast den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

Im Rausch des tobenden Sturmes, der in ihrem Kopf wütete und mehr noch in ihrem geheimen Zentrum zwischen ihren Schenkeln hob Lily ihre schmalen Hände und führte sie an Narcissas Hüften, höhergleitend und streichelnd, bis sie die Außenseiten der großen vollen Brüste der blonden Frau erreicht hatten. Dort ließ die Gryffindor ihre tastenden Finger ruhen, in der Wärme und Weichheit Narcissas. Sie traute sich nicht, weiter vorzudringen, doch sie senkte ihren Kopf und sah, wie die Brustwarzen, die die üppigen Brüste krönten, durch den für das Wetter viel zu dünnen Stoff stachen.

Der rechte Daumen ihrer Hand begann eine quälend langsame Reise.

Millimeter um Millimeter eroberte Lilys zögerlicher Finger Narcissas Busen, bis er endlich auf die Knospe traf und vorsichtig darüber streichelte.

Fasziniert sah die rothaarige Frau sich dabei selbst zu.

Narcissa sog den Atem ein, als Lilys Daumen begann, Kreise zu ziehen, zu tasten, zu erforschen, zu streicheln.

„Darf ich?" fragte Narcissa und Lily schaute sie verständnisslos an. Langsam öffnete Narcissa ihren Umhang. „Darf ich weiter?" fragte die Blonde. Lily nickte.

Knopf für Knopf entblößte die Slyhterin ihre Haut.

Narcissas Kopf senkte sich und ihre Lippen küssten eine der zitternden harten Brustspitzen, um dann mit weicher feuchter Zunge Kreise zu ziehen, die sich immer enger schlossen und schließlich die empfindliche Mitte trafen.

Als die Schülerin begann, an ihrer Brust zu saugen, stöhnte Lily laut auf und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, bereit, sich in dieses Feuer der Begierde zu werfen, das Narcissa in ihr entfacht hatte. Hart pulsierte ihr Innerstes und sie spürte, wie sie anschwoll vor Lust. Narcissa saugte die Spitze plötzlich kräftig in den Mund zwischen die Zähne und biss leicht knabbernd zu.

Lily schloß die Augen und gab sich ganz dem leidenschaftlichen Liebespiel hin…

Die Sonne war am aufgehen. Die heilige Nacht war vorüber. Lily fröstelte und Narcissa zog sie enger an sich. Sanft strich sie der rothaarigen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Narcissa seufzte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sich ihr Wunsch eines Tages erfüllen würde. Schon vor einiger Zeit war ihr das kleinere, immer gut gelauntes Mädchen aufgefallen, doch sie hatte sich jeglichen Gedanken an ihr verboten, denn sie war Gryffindor, sie war ein Mädchen, sie war Schlammblut, sie war alles, was Lucius nicht wahr.

„Du wirst gehen…!" Lily ließ den Satz unheilvoll in der Luft stehen. „Ich muss…" Narcissa's Herz zog sich zusammen, genauso wie Lia's Körper.

Beruhigend streichelte sie den Körper der Gryffindor. „Du weißt, dass ich muss!" fügte Narcissa hinzu.

„Ich komme mit!" sagte Lily entschlossen. Narcissa zog ihre kleine noch enger an sich, obwohl das fast nicht mehr ging. „Nein, Liebling, du gehörst auf die Seite des Lichtes."

Sie würde Lily verlieren, absolut und unabänderlich. Sie würde Lily verlieren obwohl sie sie gerade eben erst gewonnen hatte.

Die Sonne stieg immer höher und kündigte unbarmherzig das Ende an.

Narcissa wollte nicht gehen, wollte nicht Lucius heiraten, Lily an Potter überlassen. Sie war schwach wie sie es nie in ihrem Leben war, ihre Finger krallten sich in Lilys Arme, so dass das rothaarige Mädchen vor Schmerzen aufkeuchte. Narcissa hatte keine Wahl.

Sie musste gehen.

Verzweifelt umschlangen Narcissas Arme Lily fester. Sie wollte sie nicht loslassen. Sie wollte sie nicht verlieren.

„Geh, nicht!" flüsterte Lily und Narcissa verteilte feuchte Küsse auf das Gesicht der Gryffindor.

Narcissa hob den Kopf und sah Lily ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte, denn sie war dankbar. Dankbar, dass sie in ihrem Leben die Liebe erleben durfte.

Lilys Kopf fiel gegen ihre Schulter und Narcissa konnte spüren wie sie zitterte, als ihre Arme ihre Taille umklammerten. Sie nahm sie fester in die Arme, denn es war das letzte Mal. Nur einen Moment später hob sie den Kopf wieder und ihre Lippen trafen sich.

Als sie sich entfernte, wussten sie beide, dass der Zeitpunkt des Abschieds gekommen war.

Narcissa hob die Hand und umschloss Lilys. Lily konnte etwas hartes, eisernes fühlen, den die Blonde ihr in die geballte Faust schob.

Lily hob die Hand und betrachtete den Gegenstand. „Was ist das?" sie blickte ratlos in ihre Hand. „Als du geschlafen hattest, habe ich es vorbereitet!" „Was ist das, Narcissa?" fragte Lilly noch mal. Narcissa schloß ihre Arme um Lily und flüsterte ihr zu, was das Talisman für eine Macht hatte.

Langsam entfernte sie sich.

„Für die Ewigkeit, Lily!" wieder berührten Narcissas Lippen Lilys in einem endlosen Kuss. „Wir werden vielleicht schon bald sterben und wir werde uns nicht mehr sehen. Aber unsere Liebe wird ewig halten!"

Tränen, die sie nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, rannen über Lilys Wangen.

„Unsere Liebe wird uns überleben!" Lilys Finger umschlossen das Medaillon, dass es ermöglichte dass ihre Liebe weiterlebte.

Erneut schaffte Narcissa es nicht, das Zittern, das durch ihren Körper lief zu unterdrücken und Lilys Arme umklammerten sie, als hätten sie noch eine Wahl.

Narcissa schob sanft Lily von sich.

Die Sonne war aufgegangen und mit ihr endete die Nacht.

„Ich liebe dich!...Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das kann...aber ich liebe dich wirklich, Lily...und unsere Liebe wird überleben! Es tut mir so leid!"

Als Narcissa sich umdrehte um über den Schnee zu laufen, spürte sie zum ersten Mal wie es war, wenn die Beine fast nachgaben. Doch sie zwang sich dazu, weiterzugehen, sich nicht umzudrehen.

Mit zitternden Händen holte sie auch das zweite Talisman heraus, der Teil der für sich bestimmt war. Nocheinmal dachte sie an die Konsequenzen, doch dann zog sie die Kette um den Hals. Fast augenblicklich verschwand es, wurde unsichbar, würde erst wieder sichtbar wenn sie sterben würde und genauso schnell konnte Narcissa die Wärme spüren die von dem Taliman ausging. Sie würde Lilys Wärme ewig spüren…

Hogsmeade, 16.12.1997 

Albus Dumbledore hielt mit zitternden Händen die beiden Talismane in der Hand, die er von den zwei toten Körper genommen hatte. „Seid ihr euch sicher?" Ruckartig drehte er sich zu den vier Lehrkörper. Sybill Trelawney schien den Rummel um ihre Person zu mögen, Minerva McGongall war besorgt, Severus Snape war wütend und Feddi Flitwick stand noch immer wie unter Schock auf seinem Bücherstabel, doch so unterschiedlich wie die Personen reagierten in jedem der Gesichter konnte Albus erkennen, dass es ihr voller Ernst war.

„Kann man den Fluch unterbinden?" erkundigte er sich. „Nein, Albus kann man nicht!" meinte Minerva beunruhigt und legte ihm eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Er ist fest verankert!" ergänste Severus. Albus seufzte. „Wann wird der Fluch einsetzen?" fragte er weiter. „Am Tag der Vereinigung, nach dem Tot der letzten Talismanträgerin." „Wissen wir, wann sich Lily und Narcissa „vereinigt" haben?" erkundigte sich Albus rau. „Lucius ist in Askaban, Potter tot, Peter verschollen, Black tot. Remus Lupin ist nichts besonderes an Lily Potter aufgefallen. Wir wissen nicht wann sie sich … „vereinigt" haben!" gab Snape an.

Hogwarts, 24.12.1997 

Genervt nahm Harry sich einen Keks und schaute nocheinmal auf seine knutschenden Freunde. „Ich gehe etwas raus!" verkündigte er, obwohl er bezweifelt dass Hermine und Ron ihn überhaupt hörten.

Schnell gelangte er an den Haupteingang des Schlosses. Die Sternen standen heute sehr günstig und liesen den Himmel sehr schön erscheinen. Harry ging über dem Schnee in Richtung des Quidditschfeldes. Das Geräusch, dass seine Füße auf dem weißen Pulver machte, beruhigte Harry.

„Na, die Nase voll gehabt von deinen Freunden?" ertönte eine Stimme. Harry wusste dass es Draco Malfoy war, noch bevor er sich umdrehte. „Und du die Nase voll von deinen fetten Gorillas, Malfoy?" erkundigte sich Harry genervt. Draco saß auf einer der Tribünen, die Sterne liesen seine Haare und seine helle Haut noch weiser erscheinen als sie es schon waren.

Hogwarts, 25.12.1997 

Albus stand am Fenster. Die Amulette lagen immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht ob er Harry oder Draco verständigen sollte, hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

Jetzt blickte er von oben, wo sein Fenster war auf das Paar, das Händchenhaltend durch den Schnee stampfte. Er seufzte. Er hatte gewusst dass Narcissa schwarze Magie beherschte, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sie auch benutzen würde und noch weniger hätte er gedacht dass Lia bei so was mitmachen würde.

Er trat näher an das Fenster und starrte aus dem Fenster. Draco lachte. Harry legte den Arm um den Blonde. Albus lächelte. Vielleicht war das die Chance. Vielleicht war die Idee von Lily und Narcissa ihre Liebe ihren Kindern zu übergeben gar nicht so sehr schlecht.

Die Sonne war aufgegangen und mit ihr begann ein neuer Tag…

Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen....


End file.
